ronaldsbs6161efandomcom-20200213-history
Mercedes-Benz Cytolo
| background = | name = Mercedes-Benz O631/O635 Cytolo | imagesize = | caption = | interiorimage = | interiorcaption = | manufacturer = Mercedes-Benz | factory = | replaced = Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro | capacity = | operator = Various across Europe | length = 10.5m / 12m / 15m / 18m | width = 2.55m | height = | floortype = Low floor | doors = 3- or 4-door (Bendy buses) and 2- or 3-door (Single decker bus) | weight = | chassis = | engine = Mercedes-Benz | powerout = 260 kW for O631 and 290 kW for O635 | transmission = | options = Various customer options The Mercedes-Benz Cytolo (or O631 and O635) is the current Mercedes-Benz/EvoBus mainstream single-decker bus intended for public transport, introduced in 2015 and replaced the Citaro. Manufactured in Mannheim (Germany), Ligny-en-Barrois (France) and Sámano (Spain), it features a low floor for easy access. Models Urban model The standard urban model is available in a number of versions: * standard 12m twin-axle (O631) * 10.5m twin-axle (O631K) * 12m tri-axle double decker (O635D) * 15m tri-axle (O631L) * 18m tri-axle articulated (O635G) Specifications Operators are able to choose between two different front stylings: the standard design features an angled destination display and is primarily marketed for urban buses, while a version with a one-piece windscreen covering the destination display also is available and is primarily intended for interurban use. However, all models are available with either version. Other customizations include the number and type of doors as well as the internal layout. Two types of seats are offered as part of the standard range, again with a basic model for urban use and an enhanced version for longer-distance routes, although both also are available on all models. In 2015, Mercedes-Benz/EvoBus launched a new version of the Cytolo to coincide with the introduction of Euro VI-compliant engines. Apart from minor technical alternations, mainly to accommodate the new generation of engines, the external design received a facelift to give the buses a less angular look, with internal panelling altered accordingly. The O631 Mercedes-Benz OM936hLA engine, BlueTec® (260 kW) and O635G/D is fitted with Mercedes-Benz OM470hLA engine, BlueTec® (290 kW). Hydrogen fuel cell version Even though the usual Cytolo models are powered by diesel or natural gas, there is also a hydrogen fuel cell-powered version, designated Cytolo BZ or O631BZ. Hybrid electric version Germany Berlin BVG Berlin brought 250 Units of 12m Normal version of Mercedes-Benz O631 Cytolo replacing MAN NL262 and Mercedes-Benz O405N, 200 Units of 12m Double Decker version of Mercedes-Benz O635D Cytolo D Replacing MAN SD202, 65 Units of 18m version O635G Cytolo G replacing Mercedes-Benz O405GN and MAN NG262. Frankfurt Budapest brought 65 Units of Mercedes-Benz O631 Cytolo for renewal their fleet. Stuttgart SSB Stuttgart brought 65 units of 18m Mercedes-Benz Cytolo G (O635G) replacing the first gerenation of Mercedes-Benz Citaro G (O530G) on route 50, 54 and 56 and MAN Lion's City NG313 on 52 and 72 Singapore SBS Transit SBS Transit will purchased 250 Units of normal version Cytolo O631 with rego range from SBS5253E to SBS5377G, SBS6750E to SBS6824B replacing Volvo B10M Mk4 DM3500 which are going to retired in 2017 - 2019. Bus Rider Bus Rider will purchased 150 Units of normal version Cytolo O631 with rego range from BRB1700Y to BRB1749H, BRB6200R to BRB6299G, 10 Units of O631BZ with rego range from BRB2135Y to BRB2144X for 691 from (Boon Lay to NTU), 65 Units of Cytolo O635D with rego range from BRB4400T to BRB4464J, all will order in 2017 and delievery from 2018 - 2020.